


Another Version of the truth

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Rough Sex, strong theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what's going to happen for Castiel and how he's about to fall. But his big brothers are here, silent and watching. Michael and Lucifer, brothers, family, blood. In blood it had begun and in blood it shall end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Version of the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Banner made by scruffyeccleston (on tumblr).   
> First michael/Lucifer. Enjoy it.

The eyes of the child were blue. They were glistening into this dark night, wide open and staring at the archangel. One of the straps wasn’t closed so the moonlight came across the room. But the baby wasn't asleep; he lay on his bed, his big blue eyes shinning into the night, fixed upon the powerful creature above him. Lucifer had stopped moving and was staring back at the hollow child.

  
Jimmy Novak. A young and empty vessel. An incomplete soul.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments before a real smile broke Jimmy's innocent and sweet face. The child hid his face between his hands, and looking back at Lucifer, he laughed a little before he went back to put his fingers in his mouth. Like Lucifer wasn't there, like the devil was not in a corner of his room. But the child knew, knew the archangel was not dangerous. Just like he knew that Lucifer didn't belong there.  
  
Wrong vessel, wrong time, wrong place.  
  
Lucifer had possessed something filthy and dirty, a man who used to call himself Nick. And here he was, in the room of an empty vessel. Now and … Just for now. Because soon Jimmy Novak would do great things, serve a higher purpose and he will say yes to Castiel. He will say yes and then Castiel will fall. Oh and his heart was aching for Castiel … A sigh escaped Lucifer, as he was thinking about the future he had seen, the sorrow, the loneliness and at last the pain. All of that was about to come for Jimmy Novak. And for Castiel.  
  
Poor little boy with a soul, poor young angel without one. Time will pass and both of them will fall. Because it was written.  
Lucifer bent over to the cradle, his elbows resting on it, looking at Jimmy. Jimmy still didn't pay any attention to him, too busy eating his fingers. Lucifer smiled, one of his own fingers making his way to Jimmy's small face. The child stopped what he was doing, looking at Lucifer, puzzled. He grabbed the finger with his small ones, first he smelled it, then rubbed it all over his lips and finally, he put it in his mouth. Lucifer's smile grew bigger. Not a real smile of course, Lucifer had stop smiling a long time ago, his name had changed, his face had changed, his ideals and his goals too. Now he was just as empty as the child beneath him. He chuckled a little bit when he felt Jimmy biting his finger.  
  
Better than mummy milk.  
  
"No Jimmy … be a good boy …" Lucifer whispered when the child bit him even harder, his small teeth digging into the devil skin. "You need to ask permission first."  
  
As he said that, Jimmy's eyes left Lucifer face and they looked above him. The child released his finger, horror on his face, he started moaning a little. He was scared. Scared of the thing behind Lucifer. Scared of Michael who had just appeared. Because Lucifer had heard the six wings of his brother fold and invade the small child room. He did not turn immediately, running his palm on Jimmy's chest, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Jimmy … You mustn't be afraid. Michael just likes to frighten people. He does that all the time … It makes him feel all powerful and things like that … Adult stuff … You'll understand it one day."  
  
"Lucifer … What are you doing here? This isn't your time."  
  
"Nor it is yours." replied back Lucifer, whispering.  
  
His big brother was using John Winchester voice.  
  
Wrong space and time, wrong vessel, wrong place.  
  
Lucifer knew, he had been the one calling Michael. But why do something so reckless? Michael could easily burn the whole house and destroy his little brother in the process. Except that Lucifer, still lost in this sick shape, knew his brother. Even with Nick's body cracking up, hint of blood and scars on his face, he was still Lucifer. He still loved Michael more than anything and he wasn't afraid of his brother.  
  
So slowly, he finally turned to the one he loved the most, his big brother who, when the Sun was still a new star and the Earth a pile of dust, had sent him away from Heaven.  
  
Michael.  
  
The good son and the warrior, leading the army of Heaven into the deepest corners of darkness to fight evil. The first son. The first mistake. A life without love, that was Michael own price to pay. Because you can't get any love from God when he asks you to kill your brother, spill your own blood. You can't get any love when your heart is beating for the devil. You just can't. All you can do is sit back on your throne, asking people to murder and kill for your own amusement, while silently you're praying for a way home. Foolish child. Foolish Michael.  
  
Lucifer knew the truth and Michael cold glare was the only proof he needed. Tonight, his eyes were green and seemed to burn into the night, like they wanted to pierce right inside of Lucifer and break him. But he wouldn't do anything, the youngest also knew that. Michael had answered to his sick and broken prayers, so he wasn't here to kill. And he was the one to break the silence of the night, his green eyes still on Lucifer.  
  
"Answer the question. What are you doing here?"  
  
Lucifer folded his arms on his chest, smiling. He was amused by the way Michael was acting, all so strong and controlled.  
  
Liar. Big. Gigantic. Liar.  
  
Michael was never in control and never will be, if anything, Michael wasn't about control. He was about power, he was fire and Lucifer was ice. He could feel the wings of his big brother move, fire and desire to kill burning in his green eyes. Lucifer’s smile was hideous now. Just a snap of the finger, it was all Michael had to do to destroy him. Just a snap of the fingers to show the entire world how much he loved his little brother.  
  
"Except that you're not asking the right one Michael. What am I doing here? Really not interesting. Why did you answer my calls? Very tempting."  
  
Lucifer's mouth twitched as the archangel leaned on the cradle. Somewhere behind him, Jimmy was still watching them.  
  
"Why didn't you send Raphael or one of your little toys … Is this true that you sit on daddy's throne now? Must be quite an improvement, right?"  
  
Lucifer laughed coldly, doing everything he could to break Michael's last barrier. Oh he wanted to set him free. He wanted to show him the stars, the moon and the sky above, so he could feel the wind running through his wings.  
  
And yet, in Nick body, Lucifer was still selfish and he wanted that fire for him alone. John Winchester or not … He was going to have his brother.  
  
Michael face didn't change at the sarcasm, John was still looking at him, cold determination on his features, more human than ever. Michael had been so eager to surrender and obey their father… He was the most human of the four archangels.  
  
"You know why I'm here Michael. You've seen it. Both of us … we're going to fall. And someday, in the future, you're going to be trapped inside the cage. Forever. With me."  
  
It made the devil shiver actually. Having his brother for him alone and him only. Doing anything and everything he wanted. Just the thought of it … He had been so lonely in Hell. Without brothers and father, Lucifer had created unfinished and broken children. He had tried to love them but he just couldn't. He missed something, something important. Hell was as cold as fresh water, snow and rain meeting at the same time, perfect reflection of their creator’s mind. He missed something important.  
  
Michael and Lucifer were supposed to be one. Fire and ice.  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way … The Winchesters will say yes."  
  
"You know they won't. Deep down inside of you know they won't. Either way, Sam said yes, and I won. Or Sam said yes, Adam too and … we both fall. But Dean will never let you in."  
  
Lucifer made his way slowly to his brother, telling the truth. John Winchester's eyes were still on him as they were talking about his son. His first born. Just like Michael. Just like the angels, Dean and Michael used to be one. They used to be one, but the Father of All had created the humans at a terrible cost. Asking his first children to give him something. Michael had given his submission, creating Dean. And Lucifer his spontaneity to gave birth to Sam.  
  
And now the oldest brothers were here, wrong vessel and wrong time, facing each other. Nick hands found John chest and Lucifer sigh deeply. He pressed himself against the oldest, head on his shoulder, waiting for Michael to hug him and give him a warm embrace. They used to spend hours like this, Lucifer tangled in the mix of Michael's wings. But Michael wasn't moving, nor was his wings. Lucifer just stood there, pressed against his brother, Nick's hair brushed his Adam apple, mouth parted.  
Wanting and waiting.  
  
"I take my chances … still don't know what you're doing here."  
  
John voice was a whisper and it brushed against Nick face. A little bit of heat to warm the Devil. Lucifer raised his head slightly, moving to his brother neck. His lips gently touched the skin here. But not this lips, Nick lips were too heavy and ungraceful, Michael was more in the right vessel than him, he seemed more beautiful. Too beautiful.  
  
Lucifer wanted to break that face. He wanted to see his brother, not… this… this disgusting human. His expression was outrageous now, like pure evil was crawling out of Nick skin, his own vessel ready to die at any second. Oh yes… Lucifer wanted to be himself and be a monster, to clench his fists and punch that precious face. He wanted to see his brother, the mighty and powerful Michael. Maybe he was a masochist… But he had spent too much time alone in the snow and in the dark and the sun was not enough… No.  
  
And they called him Light Bringer… Lies.  
  
And when Lucifer lips touched his brother jaw, giving him the hint of a forbidden kiss, it was only to get warmer. Only to get burnt. Michael didn't react in any way, it was not the first time they found themselves like this. He used to push his brother away before kissing him. But that was before everything, when daddy used to let them create stars. Oh where was that time? Where was it?  
Nick hands gripped his brother shirt, trying to shake him in any sort of way. Michael finally dropped his gaze, almost looking at his brother like he used to. Almost. His breath was steady and Lucifer was surprised he was even breathing, he didn't need to. Still, that sound was comforting, just like Michael's hands moving now, going to his hips, those wrong and hateful hips, bringing them closer.  
  
Lucifer could have noticed the wings move, he could have, if he wasn't too busy staring back at his brother. Was he smiling? Touching him and filling him with want. For his own brother. For humans it was disgusting, for then, it was natural.  
  
"So…" Michael was whispering now but to Lucifer, he was shouting right inside of him, right into that missing spot, that crack into space and time, just because… Just because he didn't have a soul. "What should we do about Castiel?"  
  
"About Castiel? Nothing. It's Jimmy we should be worried about…"  
  
They both turned to the child, the big and the little brother looking painfully beautiful because they were thinking about the same thing. That impossible and intriguing possibility. End all of this, right now, with this child. They looked back at each other, their minds still connected. And it was mad, they were both sick thinking they could escape fate.  
  
"Lucifer… we can't."  
  
"Lies. Off course we can… You know the spell Michael. You know how to do it."  
  
"We'll have to… to murder the child and say the right words. Are you ready to do that?"  
  
"It's either that… or we spend the rest of forever together, trapped in Hell. Is that what you want?"  
  
Another glance was exchanged between the two brothers. Fear. The two most powerful creatures in all history and they were afraid. They knew better than anyone that they couldn't do that, sooner or later, time will catch up with them and maybe destroy them. But right now it had zero importance.  
  
Jimmy sat on his bed now and he was looking at the both of them, just like he knew something important was about to begin. And when Michael smiled back at his brother, there were no doubt left, for Jimmy it was the beginning of the end. The child started crying, just like he knew, his small screams piercing through the dark night.  
But there was no hope for you my child… No hope…  
  
The feathers of Michael's wings swallowed every sound the baby made, and if a complete stranger cross the street right now… He would have seen nothing but a peaceful and quite house. But no peace, no quiet for Michael, nor for Lucifer. The Prince looked down to his little brother and pushed him against the wall. Lucifer didn't protest, he knew what was going to happen. He knew it, and he wanted every part of it.  
  
He wasn't facing John Winchester anymore, this gaze, this devious and oh so powerful gaze, it was Michael's and Michael's only. Michael who put his own wrist against his mouth and bit himself. Hard, quick and precise. Lucifer bit his lower lip as blood was coming from the new wound. One little and shinny drop rolled all along the white skin, making its way to the forearm.  
Lucifer shivered and looked back at his brother.  
  
Blood all over his own lips, he looked so cruel and so real…  
  
Lucifer was licking that drop in an instant, his tongue slow and yet precise, all over his big brother skin. He licked his way back to the wound, feeling Michael smile above him, his mouth found the opening and he sank his own teeth in it, wanting more, needing more blood. And he moaned as the fresh blood ran into his mouth, he moaned and he sucked. Devouring his big brother, without any shame, without any disgust. Michael was his.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Lucifer did retreat, not without licking the spot one last time which made his brother chuckle.  
  
"Always so greedy… Look at you."  
  
Both of their mouths were covered in blood now and they were no longer angels. But then again, not a lot of people could claim they knew the true meaning behind that word. God wanted them perfect, he had failed. The proof was here, especially when Michael did the same with Lucifer arm, sucking the other blood, eyes to eyes.  
God had failed. They were imperfect.  
  
And Lucifer was glad they were this way, he knew the truth, he wasn't pretending.  
  
Michael let go of his wrist with a sharp sound before he went to Jimmy. Lucifer felt down to his knees, Nick vessel making a loud sound as if it were broken. However, Lucifer didn't feel weak, if anything he felt powerful. Because he had truly won, their father couldn't take that away from him. Michael was his, even if everything was twisted, time was against them, he could always corrupt him. Always.  
  
And Michael turned to him, his lips still tainted with blood, drops caressing his jaw and falling down John Adam apple, Jimmy in his arms. The child was hysterical but Michael grip was firm and strong. The picture was all wrong and Lucifer loved every aspect of it. And he watched, Nick mouth dry and heart pounding, as Michael lay the child on the floor.  
  
Out of nowhere his archangel blade appear, Michael, the Prince of all Angels, the Warrior… He was here.  
  
Enochian words were spoken, covering Jimmy cries. Michael let some blood fall down to the baby face, his and Lucifer. The child was now blessed, the child was now cursed.  
  
And with one last glance for his little brother, he stabbed the empty child. It was quick, precise and perfect. No more scream, no more whispers… Complete silence. The silver had broken the bones, penetrated the tender flesh, crossed straight to the heart, and now the child was dead. His corpse was pinned against the floor by the weapon, and it looked so small.  
So small and yet… So much blood. All the blood of silent tears, silent saints crying for the new dead.  
  
When Michael took back his weapon, the body had a small gasp, last reminder that once, life was there and… so much blood. Like the last punishment.  
  
Red. Many. Thick. Spilling itself on the floor, from the baby, slowly coming to Lucifer knees. And there it was… His clothes were covered in blood. Last punishment but he didn't feel any regrets. He just couldn't.  
Not when Michael was looking at him again, really looking at him. His big brother kneeled in front of him, forbidden and mad sounds as they were in the thick liquid. Michael grabbed his face, fingers covered in blood and he kissed him. Oh it had been so long… It had been so long that there was nothing gentle into this kiss. It was raw, frantic, passionate.  
  
Michael bit his lower lip before his warm and hot tongue invaded Lucifer mouth. His hands were on his little brother hips in an instant, pressing them closer and taking the control. Like Lucifer was about to protest. Nick body was breaking while his own form was screaming, begging for more. He moaned shamelessly into the mouth of John Winchester, shaky fingers tangled into the mass of dark hair. Lucifer gripped and pulled, trying to get his brother mad. He was rewarded when Michael nails found his skin and scratched. He moaned again, the human flesh not breaking. But it had to break…  
  
They didn't part from the kiss because really, they didn't need to breathe. And Lucifer was too happy to pull back, too happy to be surrounded by something one hundred percent Michael. And he knew, deep down and even if the other would never admitted it, Michael was happy too. Kiss after kiss they grew more hungry for each other, kiss after kiss, they became more confident about those human vessels. Hands were finding skin and fingers were tracing bones.  
  
Lucifer parted from his brother with a sigh of despair, and took the other shirt off, giving his own body what he wanted. Michael smiled, beautiful and hideous at the same time, before he spun Lucifer around and he pinned him against the floor. Hair and body in Jimmy's blood, the corpse of the child not so far away. It all seemed real now. Look what we've done. That was Michael low laughter meant as he bent to Lucifer. Look what you made me do. He opened Lucifer's shirt , ripping off the button one by one. You know I can never say no to you, right?  
  
Last words unspoken before he kissed his little brother again, fingers on is skin, clamming him. Nick hands found Michael bare shoulders and he sunk his nails into them, holding to where his wings should have been. This was real. They were here. right vessel, right time, right place.  
  
And Lucifer didn't control the sounds that were escaping him as Michael's tongue was on his jaw. Please. Michael. Please. Don't make me wait any longer. It was Enochian again, mixed with Lucifer own desire, all of it coming out as a long moan. Please. Michael wasn't fire, he was a storm, a hot and burning storm, all over his skin, all over him. He licked his jaw, then his Adam Apple and he went down, still so precise and still so perfect. Michael compelled again and he bit Lucifer shoulder, harder than he had ever done before, his natural strength coming to the surface, but it was a moan on his brother lips and definitely a shiver when he saw the way the eldest was licking the blood.  
  
Blood. Blood. Blood. They had started all of this with blood and they will finish it with blood. Nothing more, nothing less. Michael's tongue followed the drops on Lucifer pale skin, and he arched, meeting the warm body underneath him when Lucifer broke some of his flesh too. His nails into his back like some sort of animal. They were bleeding. They were both bleeding. And they kissed again, slow and passionate, Lucifer's nails peeling out the skin of his brother back and Michael rocking against him. Creating something, something warm, something heavy and marvellous between them as that hard and human flesh was meeting in a hot tandem.  
  
Michael wasn't feeling any pain as Lucifer was scratching, making him bleed and bleed, again and again, flesh so tender and too easy to break. His teeth sank into Nick bottom lips, stretching it open, he drank from the lips, sucking from here, the sounds coming to his ears. And then next, Michael's white and perfect teeth found his brother neck after that, he was unstoppable. He just ripped open any kind of flesh Lucifer was offering. Shoulder, nipple, hand, hips, anything he could eat.  
  
Because he was hungry. He was hungry for Lucifer, he was hungry for all the sins he didn't commit and he was hungry because he could. Because he could feel everything in this body. From the way Nick heart was beating in his chest, to Lucifer illicit moans, not to mention the way he was moving… Michael wiped his mouth clean, only ending to put more blood on his face. Red and thick, and it was bleeding all the way from his brother, holes all over his skin.  
  
Perfect. Marked. Owned. His. And it was with pure rage, almost craziness, that Michael tore away the last remains of their clothes. He could have been soft like he used too, but this wasn't Heaven. They weren't really themselves. This was now and this was so very real, so very real that he bit his brother a few times on his legs. Making him bleed, making him pay. The floor all wet, red, and slippery. And Lucifer licked the blood on his own fingers as Michael was spreading his legs opened.  
  
Not the first time but like every time his brother trailed wet kisses along the inside of his legs, making the devil shivered. Only Michael could do this. Only Michael could have him like that. This way. "Stop… Teasing me." whispered Lucifer in Enochian. Or was he whispering? Nothing was making sense, Michael body was warm and covered in blood and he wanted it all. When his big brother kissed him, he bit his tongue as a warning. Lucifer was never patient and he never will, not when Michael's hands were on his hips, Michael's chest pressed against his, blood and sweat making their embrace sticky and all so wrong, but also right.  
Right when Michael grabbed his knees in the most violent way, somewhere in between the bone breaking but Lucifer took it. Nick was slowly fading but he used those arms to wrap his hands around his brother neck and he used that mouth to scream as Michael was impaling him. Penetrating him. Violating Nick soul and body and taking what he needed the most: Lucifer. Nothing less, nothing more.  
  
They both groaned, Michael biting once more while Lucifer was surrendering to him, arching and asking for the burning. For the thick and hard flesh deep inside of him, stretching him wide open. His big brother didn't let time to adjust, almost like he wanted to hurt him and he was gone, Lucifer whimpered at the lost, but when Michael was back… Oh… Lucifer squeezed his shoulders from some sort of balance and he let his brother thrust deep and hard inside of him, asking for more, begging for more. More, please, Michael more.  
  
He rolled those hips too, trying to get more, trying to push his brother deep inside of him. Lucifer didn't notice how his body was leaking blood, the wound opening even more after each thrust… He did notice the mad look on his brother face, and the way his back was sliding against the floor. Because of his blood, Michael's blood and Jimmy's blood. They had just murdered a child and now they were making love in his lasts remains. It was filthy, it was degrading, it was disgusting.  
  
And somewhere, too deep for humans eyes to see it, Michael's wings were spreading, covering his and Lucifer's body, keeping them safe from the rest of the word. Michael didn't want to share this, he didn't want to share Lucifer. No. He was his, this moment, the hole they were slowly making into the fabric of time were theirs. And they were making it, with sweat, blood, groans and begging. Michael movements were frantic and even if he didn't understand why his vessel was feeling hot and shivering he knew where the pain and the pleasure were hidden. They were deep inside of his brother. So he kept going on, in and out, the sound of their skin meeting was pure blasphemy.  
  
He swallowed every sound his brother was making with his tongue and he made love to him. There was something hot trapped between them, and it seemed to belong to Lucifer's vessel. Michael wasn't used to have a body, wasn't used to the sensations, it was overwhelming and when he grabbed the flesh, his brother made those sounds, too low to come from his vessel and not strong enough to be from the angel inside of him. There was blood on Michael's hand and it made the contact easier and his hand moved furiously on Lucifer length, his hips still rolling. Nick was breaking above him, Lucifer was slowly coming to the surface, gathering his strength.  
  
And Michael saw a glimpse of the face from the other side of the mirror when his brother came above him. He raised his hips and opened his mouth in a silent cry, Nick face probably moving for the last time. They had gone too far, this was the last drop. And this drop was not made of blood. No. It was the tears of a never born child. So for now, Michael was breathing hard and still trapped hot and pumping inside of his brother. But later, the truth would turn against them, and show its real face.  
  
They would lose their wings and cry. Cry. Like humans because angels don't shed tears, they just die.


End file.
